


Found

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares: Prices to be Paid [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei finds parallels in his past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Closing the door to his TARDIS behind him, Koschei leaned against it, drawing in a deep breath as he reveled in the silence inside the control room. Blessed quiet, and a sense of peace that soothed frayed nerves. A quiet hum that settled him, sinking into his bones once more.

"Too long, yes," he murmured, pushing away from the paneled door, his hands reaching out to stroke along the familiar contours of the center controls. Sleek metal and polished enamel, waiting, just waiting for him to set coordinates. Waiting as impatiently as he to leave this place behind.

And yet.

He turned back to the doors, opening it on the chaos a moment, eyes searching the figures out there for the one familiar and truly friendly face, familiar green eyes catching his gaze, hope flaring in them. A moment longer, and he closed the door behind the child, darting to the console, hands racing to set coordinates, to throw the switch that would dematerialize them, take them into the Vortex.

Safe and away at last, looking across at the curious and inquisitive expression of a girl barely old enough to be let out of her mother's sight, and certainly not ready to be off on her own. A child who had risked everything she held dear to help one desperately lonely stranger escape captivity and madness.

"No worries for me, dark one." Her voice held undertones with more meaning than her words. Equations that cascaded into one another, complex and compelling as the drums that had once plagued his life.

"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say, how to convey his gratitude for her sacrifice, her gift to him.

"Nothing is it." A twitch of ears that were more expressive than her face. Dismissal. Not of the sentiment, but of need for it. "Enough that you are." Free, allowed to travel, allowed to do what came best to him. To be the protector she called him when she first found him sulking in the halls.

He looked down at the control panel in front of him, his hands braced against the edge. The girl was a child, but Theta and he had still been children themselves when they took on the drums, and Theta had risked his sanity for Koschei's. Susan had been a child when she chose to leave Gallifrey with them, to see the universe instead of the formal schooling of the Prydon Academy. To keep two men barely adults themselves from spinning apart and out of control, giving them someone other than themselves to focus on.

A clawed hand came into his view, interrupting swirling thoughts and memories. Drew his attention to a curious face.

"Lost?"

"No." He paused, tilting his head, a faint smile on his face. "Found." Full circle, a child helping him set his feet firmly back on the ground, while his mind raced ahead to the future that was boundless and ever-changing. A future that held something of the past still.

He grinned, reaching out to reset the coordinates, sending the TARDIS searching time and space, hurtling through the Vortex towards a familiar signature. Time to visit an old friend.


End file.
